guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carven Effigy
Can anyone confirm for certain (eg from EoE) that these are undead? Effigy kind of suggests they are constructs, but maybe that is reading too much into the name. Surreality 22:49, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Well I tried causing holy damage to Carven Effigys and find that unlike the other former Joko minions they do not take double damage, so I assume they are not undead. However it is probably worth checking how EoE effects them. A little unlikely but I wonder even if they are djinn - that might be worth checking with EoE. Any ideas what should they be categorised as? Surreality 13:48, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::I think they are a kind of spirit, because they are (as opposed to the others in the group) not affected by bleeding. So they have no flesh. Wesley 06:07, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::I don't know about spirit. They seem a bit solid to be spirits... But thats a good point about them not being fleshy. I'll add it to the article. I have checked and they are immune to poison and disease too, unlike the rest of Joko's soldiers. Surreality 13:52, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::The words Carven Effigy suggest it's some sort of puppet. Carven meaning to carve, or to work as a sculptor or engraver or to cut with care or precision and Effigy meaning to shape or an image or representation especially of a person. Hope that helps. — Gares 14:31, 30 November 2006 (CST) :That makes sense Gares. I wonder if they would be best described as golems. From a story point of view they seem to be some kind of automoton made by Joko. Similar to the Mursaat's jade maybe? I tried to use EoE to test if they were the same species as Graven Monoliths. I couldn't really draw any convincing conclusions as the 90% health req makes it hard to see when EoE is doing damage and when the henchys are. Surreality 15:16, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Did anybody test yet whether Carven Effigies give Sunspear Points with the Undead Hunt blessing? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:02, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::: Good thought 84-175. I'll try that sometime. Surreality 20:48, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::: I think they're Elementals. I seem to get double XP when I have the Elemental Hunt Lightbringer blessing enabled. A good place to prove this is in The Alkali Pan. Coming from the Bone Palace warp portal, there is a res shrine just a further forward-right from the Wurm Spoor in front of the entrance. Take the blessing from the Ghostly Priest next to the shrine. Then, find a mob with a Carven Effigy and kill it. In a party of 4 people, the Lvl 24 Effigy should give you 84 XP instead of 42 XP. --66.56.228.102 12:46, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Testing in hard mode indicates that they count for both the Elemental Hunt and Undead Hunt bounties. -- Gordon Ecker 01:01, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I can confirm this. You receive points for both bounties. Excellent. I'll make a note.--Ninjatek 15:25, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Have anyone tried the Edge of extinction test? It's not hard to find Awakened parties near Djinn or Land ones. Mithran 14:36, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :They trigger EoE on Sandstorm Crags and Shambling Mesas, but don't trigger it on undead. -- Gordon Ecker 17:37, 11 July 2007 (CDT)